Various assemblies and methods of assembly exist for composite structures which require opposing mold halves adapted to form the shape and contour of opposite sides of the composite structure. Many require additional assembly operations to fasten components together. To form an aircraft fuselage using composites, a skin is first formed, which typically requires tooling for both the inner mold line and the outer mold line. Then the skin is fastened to longitudinal stringers and transverse frame members. Joining the skin to the stringers and frames requires multiple fasteners. In addition, the role an aircraft fuselage will play, for example, if used for a bomber aircraft verses an attack aircraft etc., will further dictate individualized tooling requirements.
There exists a need to reduce manufacturing tooling requirements, the number of parts for final assembly, and the number of assembly operations.